Technology related to projection mapping is of current interest. A fantastic space can be produced by projecting an unrealistic image on the wall surfaces of, for example, the Tokyo station building and the Osaka Castle. Urban landscape can be visually changed by projecting an artistic image on a wall surface of a building. Events introducing the projection mapping are pleasant to the eyes of audience, and high customer-drawing power can be expected. Therefore, large economic effects can be expected.
The projection mapping is also introduced into an entertainment field because the projection of unrealistic image can give pleasure to the eyes of audience (Patent Literature 1).